Endobronchial tubes (also known as dual-lumen endotracheal tubes) provide an open airway for patient ventilation during surgery. In particular, endobronchial tubes are used during surgical procedures to provide ventilation to individual lungs separately. Current endobronchial tubes include a first, tracheal lumen and a second, bronchial lumen. Each lumen includes an associated inflatable cuff, the cuff associated with the tracheal lumen being positioned within the trachea and the cuff associated with the bronchial lumen being positioned within one of the bronchus.